<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Très Petit by nanalovesscuddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742592">Très Petit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles'>nanalovesscuddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CNC, Double Penetration, Edging, Gags, Gun play, Knife Play, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>renjun's small body had always been his hyungs' favorite toy to use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/ Dong Si Cheng, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Jae Hyun, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Très Petit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.<br/>•this was supposed to be posted on halloween.<br/>•now, enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>renjun’s small body had always been his hyungs’ favorite toy to use. he was jaehyun’s, sicheng’s, and xuxi's personal slut. he felt so proud of it, knowing that he was the only one that could make them feel so good. only he was able to satisfy them, no one else could, no one else was as good as renjun.</p>
<p>all of them fucked renjun as they wanted, without control or rules. each one of them being different, but still knowing how to fuck renjun until he was a mess, and how much renjun loved it, having tears roll down his cheeks while his hyungs make him feel wanted.</p>
<p>jaehyun was definitely the sweetest. when it came to having sex he takes his time, making sure to have everything prepared for the right moment.</p>
<p>renjun had always been amazed by how caring jaehyun was, not only on his daily basis, but also when his lustful self came out. he still managed to be dominant and make renjun his whore.</p>
<p>people would always ask renjun what it was like to be fucked by jaehyun. someone else would probably feel jealous if they got asked that question, but renjun didn’t. he was so glad to show off. </p>
<p>“jaehyun looks like someone who would wreck the shit out of you and break you into a million pieces, but he’s completely the opposite.” those were the words that always came out of renjun’s mouth when he’d answer the question for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p>it’s not like he was lying, because jaehyun was truly a gentleman, always making sure that renjun was enjoying it as much as he was. he was so slow, but renjun loved that about him. jaehyun took his time when it came to making renjun feel good, because that’s what turns him on the most, seeing renjun begging him for more as he’d slowly brush his hands along the petite boy’s skin.</p>
<p>jaehyun had his own unique way to cause renjun to break when he was being fucked against the sheets on top of the bed. they both loved the feeling of their skin touching, or how much figuratively closer they would always feel after they had sex while they were cuddling. </p>
<p>renjun liked jaehyun a lot, he really did, but he couldn’t give him the roughness he also wanted. thankfully, there was someone who was willing to give that and more.</p>
<p>dong sicheng, or what renjun also liked to call: his biggest enjoyable nightmare. it’s not like sicheng was truly bad, he just had a different way of getting pleasure. he was the most sadistic motherfucker renjun had ever met.</p>
<p>meeting up with sicheng was also a synonym of renjun disappearing for days without telling anyone, not even jaehyun or xuxi, but everyone was already used to renjun suddenly dissipating from the face of the earth. </p>
<p>renjun would constantly get teased when he was with sicheng. the older male knew how to make renjun a whiny, drooling mess, begging for him to touch his body, and when sicheng gave him what he wanted, he’d probably make renjun almost reach his climax. when he was about to cum, his hyung would stop any kind of movement, making renjun cry for his liberation. then came the taller man’s favorite part: overstimulating renjun until he started crying. renjun’s body shook when he felt sicheng’s cold hands touch his sensitive parts, loud and crying out for help as sicheng would make him wear a gag. when sicheng was being nice, he would fuck renjun hard, edge him at least four times and then let him cum.</p>
<p>sicheng’s true side was even scarier. he was so into consensual nonconsent, he’d always make renjun suffer. nothing was stopping him from using guns and blades when both of them were together. renjun wasn’t allowed to pretend that he didn’t like to see sicheng’s smile whenever they’d try something new.</p>
<p>everything between the two of them was extreme, something anyone else wouldn’t accept, but that’s what they had each other for.</p>
<p>ignoring all the crazy shit renjun was used to, he still needed something, someone that would keep him connected to reality. that’s what he loved about xuxi, that little puppy was what kept him sane.</p>
<p>there was something in xuxi that made not only renjun’s dick but also his heart go crazy. he was so innocent, always being so insecure about what he was supposed to do when he was with renjun, who xuxi thought was a god because renjun’s beautiful visuals and experience were inhuman.</p>
<p>renjun and xuxi had met at uni. the older boy had never slept with anyone, his plans were to wait until marriage to lose his virginity, but those plans were ruined as soon as he met renjun.</p>
<p>xuxi barely knew what bdsm was, everything with him was only vanilla. renjun was only teaching him what the necessary was, just the basics, but as they grew closer to each other, feelings started to appear and they couldn’t let go of each other’s side.</p>
<p>even though xuxi wasn’t as experienced as sicheng or jaehyun, renjun still appreciated the effort he put into their sexual activities. xuxi would easily get excited, asking for permission to fuck renjun’s tight ass whenever he had the chance. he was like an eager puppy, always being so needy for renjun’s body in general.</p>
<p>but don’t let the innocence fool you. xuxi still knew how to be a little mean when they had sex. “you want puppy’s cock?” those words made renjun feel even more excited when they were together, looking forward to what his little puppy would do next.</p>
<p>having the three of them to separately fuck renjun whenever they wanted to was a blessing, but nothing was better than to have all of them together, just like now.</p>
<p>it’s not anything unusual, this would happen at least once a week. the three of them right in front of renjun, waiting for him to finally take all his clothes off. renjun likes to see their impatient faces as he slowly gets rid of his clothes, but he was never able to finish his actions, because a furious jaehyun or sicheng would always throw him towards the bed to rip his clothing off, with a frightened xuxi following behind.</p>
<p>they would always take turns to fuck renjun in front of each other, but this day was a special occasion. the three of them had decided to fuck renjun all at once, without wasting time and making the whole situation more arousing, and also being a new experience for xuxi.</p>
<p>they all had taken their places, jaehyun and sicheng were gonna fuck renjun from behind, while xuxi would put his shaft inside renjun’s mouth and fuck it as if it was his tight ass. renjun was just laying atop the bed, with his arms and legs tied up, not giving him any escape. </p>
<p>“is our little renjun happy? he’ll have xuxi fuck his throat for the first time, isn’t that great? renjun’s been wanting this for so long.” sicheng said as he pushed a dildo into renjun hole, preparing the boy to take his and jaehyun’s big cocks. all renjun could do was whine, asking them for more.</p>
<p>“xuxi, make renjun even happier and suck his little dick, will you?” renjun watched as xuxi slowly moved towards him, getting in position to give him head. </p>
<p>when xuxi finally put renjun’s dick inside his mouth, renjun couldn’t help but arch his back at the feeling of his puppy’s wet cavity. with sicheng moving the dildo in and out of his hole, xuxi sucking his shaft and jaehyun masturbating right in front of him, it didn't take renjun long to cum inside xuxi’s mouth without warning him.</p>
<p>“are you ready renjunnie? we’ll fuck you now, is that ok?”  jaehyun was as gentle as all the previous times, always looking for any discomfort in renjun’s face.</p>
<p>“please i’ve been waiting for too long.” that’s all renjun answered before the two cocks were sliding inside him. </p>
<p>renjun felt uncomfortable, not being used to the feeling of the two of them inside him. sicheng was just waiting for his signal to start thrusting inside his body.</p>
<p>“color?”</p>
<p>“green.”</p>
<p>soon after, xuxi was positioning himself in front of renjun’s face, but before he put his dick inside his mouth, renjun said “wreck me, please,” and holy shit, xuxi had never felt that amount of excitement before. when he finally put his length inside renjun’s mouth, the three of them all started to use renjun’s little body.</p>
<p>“you’re taking the three of us so well, you’re being a nice little whore today.” renjun’s body kept shaking, not being able to control itself, feeling even more sensitive with each touch.</p>
<p>jaehyun’s hand was wrapped around renjun’s dick, moving incredibly fast, at the same speed he and sicheng kept thrusting into his body. xuxi was practically fucking his face, being the needy puppy he was, about to reach his climax, he was only waiting for renjun’s permission to. eye contact was only needed as confirmation for xuxi to cum, and just a few seconds after, he was cumming all over renjun’s face, slowly letting his body fall to the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>the other two kept torturing renjun while xuxi had fallen asleep. being as quiet as possible to not wake the puppy up. they had made renjun cum twice already, making him cry out due to the stimulation all over his body, not being able to handle the touches anymore. their hands snaked around renjun’s hips, fucking him without stopping, giving renjun no breaks.</p>
<p>jaehyun and sicheng went easy on him that time, because right after renjun came for the third time, they also did along with him, leaving their seed inside his tight hole, slowly taking their cocks out.</p>
<p>“did you enjoy it?”</p>
<p>“very much” replied renjun, feeling all the melatonin spread throughout his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reposted from twt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>